


Game Night

by MRHSfan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRHSfan/pseuds/MRHSfan
Summary: Chloe Decker and her daughter, Trixie, decide to spend the weekend at Lucifer's penthouse. The trip proves to be revealing for Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie, but a dangerous encounter could change their relationships forever. Will they all survive the weekend?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & God, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Deckerstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), God & Michael (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Michael/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had several little Deckerstar/family unit ideas rattling around in my head, so I decided to write them down and put them into one story. Lucifer and Chloe have been together for a short while in this, but not long enough to reveal their relationship to Chloe's daughter...yet. So this chapter is pretty much setting the scene.
> 
> I love feedback, so feel free to leave comments below!

### Chapter 1

Chloe Decker opened the door to her apartment and was met almost immediately by her 12-year-old daughter. 

“Hi, Mom!” Trixie said loudly. 

“Hey, Monkey,” Chloe said, throwing her keys on the kitchen counter and hugging her daughter. She nodded to the babysitter, who smiled and rose from the sofa. Chloe handed her some cash and the woman left. 

“It’s still game night, isn’t it, Mom?” Trixie asked excitedly. Chloe smiled.

“Yes, Monkey, it’s still game night,” she said. 

“So we’re spending the evening at Lucifer’s?” Trixie asked as Chloe took off her jacket. Chloe nodded. Trixie began biting her lower lip nervously. Chloe knew what that meant.

“What is it, Trix?” she asked. “You want something.”

“Well, I was thinking…I know we are going to be there a while, and I know we’ll probably play Monopoly or something, but um, since we have all night, do you think maybe we could just stay at Lucifer’s?” she asked. Chloe stopped and looked at Trixie. 

“What do you mean, ‘stay’ at Lucifer’s?” Chloe asked.

“I mean, you know, stay the night,” Trixie said. “I mean, don’t you want to?”

Chloe opened her mouth, but she wasn’t sure what to say. She hadn’t exactly told her daughter that she and Lucifer had gone from work partners and friends to lovers and a couple. She also hadn’t mentioned that the man she was dating also happened to be the Devil. Chloe sighed. She had to tell her the first part, it seemed. Chloe took Trixie by the shoulder and guided her to the sofa.

“Well, yes, I’d like to spend more time with Lucifer,” Chloe said. “In fact, there’s some thing I need to talk to you about Lucifer.” 

“What about Lucifer? Is he OK?” Trixie asked, suddenly worried. It touched Chloe how much her daughter adored Lucifer. She always had.

“He’s fine, he’s good,” Chloe said, patting Trixie’s knee. Trixie sighed with relief. “It’s just…well, you know Lucifer and I have been friends for a while, and, well, over time, we’ve grown rather…um…close.” Chloe stopped trying to figure out how to say this. After her divorce from Dan and the epic disaster that was her relationship with Marcus Pierce, a.k.a. Cain from the Bible, she was worried how Trixie would handle her being in another relationship. But Trixie beamed instantly.

“Are you two official?” she asked excitedly. Chloe looked at her. 

“Official?” she asked. Trixie rolled her eyes.

“You know, is he your boyfriend yet?” she asked. Chloe’s mouth dropped open.

“Uh, well, I…um…” Chloe stumbled over her words. “Well…yes. I guess you could say that.” Trixie threw herself backwards against the cushions, arms spread wide, in mock exhaustion.

“FINALLY,” she said. 

“Wait, what?” Chloe asked. Trixie looked at her and grinned.

“It’s about time,” she said. Chloe looked even more puzzled, and Trixie rolled her eyes. “Geez, Mom, I’ve been totally shipping you two since the beginning.”

“What? Shipping us?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, you know, as in relationship? I’ve been totally rooting for you guys to get together for, like, forever,” Trixie said. 

“You have? Really?” Chloe asked, shocked.

“Yes! Oh my God, you guys were perfect for each other. He’s so cool, and he makes you happy. You smile a lot when he’s around,” Trixie explains. Chloe smiles and laughs softly. 

“Yeah,” she says. “Yeah, I guess we are. Although, he does drive me crazy a lot.” 

“Yeah, but it’s a good crazy,” Trixie said. She smiled softy. “You’re happy with him. I could tell the last couple of weeks that you’ve been happier. You were so said when you were apart, when he was with that other woman, and after we got back from Rome. But now, I can tell, you’re really happy.” Chloe smiled. 

“You’re right, Monkey,” she said. “I am. I really am. And yes, it took a while, but things were a bit…complicated.”

“Complicated how?” Trixie asked. Chloe looked away. She wasn’t sure she was ready to open that hellish can of worms.

“Oh, just complicated. But it doesn’t matter. We got there,” Chloe smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, then turned serious and looked at Trixie. “So, are you OK with Lucifer and I being…together?”

“Are you kidding? I’m totally stoked!” she shouted. Chloe laughed.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said, giving her daughter a hug. Trixie pulled away.

“So…can we stay the night? At Lucifer’s?” Trixie asked. 

“Um, well, I don’t know, we’d have to ask Lucifer. Why do you want to stay the night there?” 

“Because his place is so cool!” Trixie said. “He has a piano and a cool view from the balcony, and…well…can I try out the hot tub? He has a hot tub on his balcony!” Chloe nods, finally understanding her daughter’s motives.

“We’ll have to ask Lucifer,” she said. 

“So call him. Call him now, Mom!” Trixie insisted. Chloe opened her mouth to protest, but her daughter began bouncing on the sofa and repeating “call him” over and over.

“OK, OK, I’ll call him,” Chloe said, pulling out her phone. She pulled up her phone app and hit Lucifer’s number.

“Put it on speaker,” Trixie insisted. Chloe hit the speaker button as the ringing stopped.

“Hello, Detective,” a smooth British voice came out of the phone, a note of affection in his tone. 

“Hi,” Chloe said, a small smile on her face as her voice softened.

“Made it home yet? Is the urchin there?” he asked.

“Hi, Lucifer!” Trixie said happily into the phone.

“Hello, urchin,” he said. “Ready to be soundly defeated tonight?” 

“You wish,” Trixie said. 

“OK, if you two could pause the trash talk for a bit, we have a question for you,” Chloe said.

“Can’t you ask it here? Are you on your way yet?” he asked.

“Eager to see your GIRLFRIEND?” Trixie teased. Chloe nudged her, a look of indignation on her face. 

“Yes, actually, I am,” Lucifer said. “I take it she told you.” 

“Yep! It’s about time,” Trixie said.

“Tell me about it,” Lucifer agreed.

“Hey!” Chloe said in mock indignation. Trixie giggled. “ANY-way, Trixie has a request tonight. Something she wants to try out.” 

“Oh? Do tell,” Lucifer said.

“Can I try out the hot tub?” Trixie asked. “Please? PLEAAAASSEEE?” 

“Sure, why not?” Lucifer said. “Probably shoud bring your swimsuit, though.” Trixie looked puzzled.

“Well, duh. What else would I wear in a hot tub?” she asked.

“NEVERMIND,” Chloe said before Lucifer could respond. “We’ll bring our swimsuits.”

“Oh, you’re bringing yours, too? Fine,” Lucifer sounded disappointed. Chloe hoped her pre-teen daughter didn’t pick up on that. 

“Yes!” Trixie said, pumping her fist. 

“Is that all you wanted to ask?” Chloe asked. Trixie’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she said. “Can we stay the night?” 

“What?” Lucifer asked. Chloe sighed.

“Trixie wants us to stay the night at your place. If that’s OK,” she explained.

“OK?” Lucifer asked. Chloe’s stomach knotted. She knew how Lucifer felt about kids in general, and she was afraid her daughter was about to be sorely disappointed. 

“Yes, would it be OK if we stayed there tonight?” Chloe asked. 

“Well, of course it’s OK,” Lucifer said. “Stay the night…stay the whole bloody weekend, if you like.” Chloe opened her mouth to object, but she didn’t get a chance.

“Really? COOL!” Trixie shouted. “Thank you, Lucifer!” She scooted off the sofa. “I’m going to go pack!” Trixie ran to her room. Chloe chuckled as she took the phone off speaker and put it to her ear.

“Are you sure you know what you’re getting into?” she teased. 

“Yes, a whole weekend with the woman I love in my flat and in my bed,” Lucifer said. Chloe rolled her eyes, but she smiled. 

“Good thing I took it off speaker,” she said. 

“I knew you did,” he said. 

“You know we can’t do…that…while Trixie is there,” she said.

“What? Why on earth not?” he asked indignantly. 

“Lucifer! You don’t have a door on your bedroom! I’m assuming Trixie will be asleep on the sofa in the next room. We can’t…” Chloe’s voice trailed off, unsure what else to say without Trixie hearing.

“Why would she sleep there? I have five guest rooms on the lower level,” Lucifer said.

“Wait…you have five guest rooms? How did I not know this?” Chloe asked. 

“I suppose because we never go downstairs,” he said. “But yes, there are five guest rooms. Trixie can take her pick. And I can take you…”

“Yeah, OK, I get it,” Chloe said, smiling. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was as pleased at the prospect as he was. 

“So…why are you there and not here, Detective?” he asked seductively. She smiled.

“Well, apparently because I have to go pack for a weekend at my boyfriend’s,” she answered in an equally seductive voice.

“Pack light,” he said.

“Light?” 

“Yes,” he said. “For example, don’t bother with night clothes. You won’t need them,” he said. Chloe laughed.

“Yeah, OK,” she said. “I think you should leave the packing to me. We’ll get packed and be over shortly. Maybe an hour?”

“That’s far too long, Detective, but I’ll be ready. Dinner and game night are still on, yes?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Mom! Where’s my sushi shirt?” Trixie yelled from her room. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“I have to go. I’ll see you soon,” she said softly. 

“Drive safely, Detective,” he said softly. “I’ll see you both soon.” 

“OK. Love you. Bye,” she said, hanging up. She smiled softly, then jolted back to reality as Trixie called her again. Sighing, Chloe rose to go help her daughter.

* * *

Lucifer whistled as he laid out the charcuterie platter next to his custom Monopoly board. He had Chloe’s favorite wine sitting beside the glasses and a mocktail for Trixie, essentially cherry juice and soda water. He was excited about the evening, and the prospect of Chloe being with him the entire weekend. For the first time, they could be together like a real couple, for several days instead of a few hours. 

Of course, the urchin was tagging along. He’d never been a fan of children, but from the start, he could tell Trixie was different. She had her mother’s sass, and she was smarter than most children. She also wasn’t above a scheme or two, which gave him an odd sense of pride. She’d definitely grown on him over the years. He hated to admit it, but he was actually fond of the deceptive little urchin. The truth was, he’d probably do anything for her.

He stood up straight as the elevator dinged. He turned to see Trixie and Chloe step into the room, bags slung over their shoulders.

“Hi, Lucifer!” Trixie greeted him. She spotted the food and hurried over to table.

“Good evening, child,” he said as she flew past him. He watched her as she headed for the charcuterie platter and grabbed a bite of sausage. Lucifer turned back to Chloe.

“Good evening, Detective,” he said seductively. He leaned down for a kiss. She didn’t object, despite being in full view of her daughter. She kissed him back, then motioned to the bags. 

“Where should we put these?” 

“Just set them next to the bar for now. We can put them up later when Trix picks out her room,” he said. “Unless you’d rather do that now.” 

“Mmm, no, I’m starving,” Chloe said, setting down her bag and wandering over to the table. “This all looks delicious.” She reached down and plucked up a slice of Prosciutto and Havarti and placed them on a cracker. 

“Well, dig in, then. We can eat while we play,” he said. He picked up the wine bottle and the opener and popped the bottle open, pouring the wine into the two glasses and handing one to Chloe. He settled onto the floor and reached for the Monopoly board as his girlfriend and her daughter started enjoying their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a surprise for Trixie...and she returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fans of Trixifer should enjoy this chapter. I personally love the dynamic between Lucifer and Trixie. He treats her like she's on his same level, even though he calls her "child" most of the time. They're very truthful and raw with each other, and I tried to capture that here. 
> 
> Comments welcome!

“And this is the last one,” Lucifer said as he led Chloe and Trixie on a tour of the spare rooms on the lower level of the penthouse. “It’s similar to the first. Private bath and balcony included.” Trixie ran out to the balcony and stared out at the twilight view.

“It has a view like yours,” she said. “I like this one best. Can this be my room?”

“Of course,” Lucifer said casually as Chloe slowly explored the room. “You can decorate it however you like. Except no Disney Princess. I have to draw the line somewhere.”

“Wait, what?” Chloe asked, turning to him, her mouth open in shock.

“Cool!” Trixie yelled. She ran to Lucifer and nearly knocked him over as she barreled into his waist and engulfed him in a bear hug. “Thank you, Lucifer!” Lucifer reacted in shock. He awkwardly patted her back.

“Yes, yes, you’re welcome, urchin. No need for all that,” he said as he pried her arms from him. She looked up at him and gave him a teasing grin. She knew displays of affection made him uncomfortable, but she also knew he had come to tolerate them from her. She had mercy on him and stepped back.

“Are you serious?” Chloe asked, moving around the bed toward Lucifer. “I mean, you’re not serious.”

“Well, of course I am. Why not?” he asked, confused. 

“Lucifer, it’s one night. Maybe two,” Chloe said. “You’re not really going to redecorate this room.” 

“Are you saying you’ll only be staying over this weekend? Never again?” Lucifer asked. 

“Well, no, I mean, I…” Chloe stopped, not wanting to say too much with Trixie in the room. Somehow admitting she wanted to sleep with him every chance she got didn’t seem the appropriate confession to make in front of her 12-year-old. 

“Well, then, why shouldn’t this room be for your offspring? I mean, it’s not as if it gets used or anything. I haven’t had guests here in ages, and there are four other rooms available. Besides,” he looked around the room. “It could do with a bit of freshening up.”

“And I can make it look however I want?” Trixie asked. 

“Except…” Lucifer said, holding up an index finger.

“No Disney Princess. Got it,” Trixie said. “I’m a little old for that anyway, you know.”

“Are you? Oh,” Lucifer said. “Well, so what is more age appropriate for you, then?” Trixie thought a minute, then grinned.

“Mars!” she said excitedly. Lucifer smirked.

“Still planning on being the first president of Mars?” he asked. 

“Why not?” Trixie said. “Everyone needs goals.” 

“A fair point, indeed,” Lucifer said. “So, Mars. Hmm…I suppose we could get one of those giant mural things that looks like the Martian surface. Surely someone sells them. Perhaps the back wall behind the bed?”

“Oooh…and maybe we could put a small one of one of the rovers on the opposite wall? That would be cool. Oh! And maybe paint the ceiling black and put some of those glow-in-the-dark stars on it!” 

“Glow-in-the-dark stars?” Lucifer said. “Those little plastic five-point things?” He shook his head. “Ugh, what you humans have done to my handy work.” 

“What do you mean, your ‘handy work’?” Chloe asked, moving to stand beside him.

“I mean the stars,” he said. Chloe shook her head in confusion. “Well, I made them, after all. And I can assure you, they’re not pointed. They’re perfectly round, thank you.” 

“Wait…you MADE the stars?” Trixie asked. Chloe looked wide-eyed at Lucifer with alarm. How was she going to explain this one to her daughter? She hadn’t yet told her the truth about what Lucifer really was. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said nonchalantly, though he was starting to look uncomfortable.

“How? Weren’t you in Hell back then?” Trixie asked.

“This was before I went to Hell, back when I was just an angel,” Lucifer said. 

“Oh, you mean before the rebellion?” Trixie asked. Chloe looked at her suspiciously. She was speaking as if she believed him.

“Yes, near the beginning of time, actually,” Lucifer said. “Mum and Dad created light, and they wanted that light brought to the worlds Dad was creating at the time. So, I came up with the idea of moulding it into spherical balls of gas that would burn so brightly it would spread light throughout the universe.” 

“Whoa, that must have taken you a long time,” Trixie said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lucifer tentatively sat beside her.

“Well, yes, I suppose it did,” he said. “But after the first few billion, I got bored with it. So I created the nebulae to do the work for me. Now, they produce the stars. But the ones I created are still up there.” He looked a bit melancholy. “Well, most of them anyway.”

“The sun, too?” Trixie asked.

“Yes, I believe that was one of mine,” he said. 

“Lucifer, that’s so cool. The Devil, an angel AND a star creator. You can do it all,” she said admiringly. Lucifer smiled slightly, and Chloe could swear he was blushing slightly.

“Well, it’s not that big a deal,” he said, waving his hand. He stopped and looked at Trixie. “So…you believe me?” 

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Trixie asked. Chloe sat down beside her, opposite Lucifer. 

“Trixie, babe, what part is it you believe?” she asked carefully. Trixie looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean?” Trixie asked.

“Well, you mentioned Lucifer being creator of the stars, and an angel, and the devil, so…” she looked up at Lucifer with concern. He clenched his jaw and looked away, but not before Chloe saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. He still wasn’t past all his self-loathing, and she was certain he thought she was going to hide the truth from Trixie, or worse, that she was ashamed of who he was. Neither could be further from the truth, but she knew she had to tread carefully.

“Yeah, so?” Trixie said. “I knew about the first two. Didn’t know about the stars thing, though. But if you’re asking if I believe him, of course I do.” 

“You do?” he asked hopefully. Trixie turned to him.

“Of course. I mean, you said you never lie, so…” she shrugged. He smiled. 

“That’s true,” he said.

“So…you believe him when he says he’s the Devil?” Chloe asked cautiously. Trixie looked at her and shrugged again.

“Yeah,” she said. “He told me he was the Devil the first day we met. Maze told me he had cut off his angel wings, but that they grew back. She said they were different from all the other angels because they were white. Did you know most angel wings aren’t white, Mom? Maze says that’s a silly human story.” Chloe nodded, tears filling her eyes.

“So…you know? About Lucifer?” she said. Trixie gave her a puzzled look, but nodded. “And you’re not…um…” she gave Lucifer an apologetic look, then looked back at Trixie. “You’re not…afraid, or anything?”

“Why would I be afraid?” Trixie asked. “He’s just Lucifer.” A chuckle escaped Chloe’s throat as she smiled and nodded, her eyes glistening. 

“Right. You’re right, Monkey,” Chloe said. “So..have you seen his…face?” 

“His face?” Trixie asked, looking at Lucifer.

“She means my devil face, and no, she hasn’t,” Lucifer said, glancing at Chloe. 

“But I want, too. And I want to see the wings,” Trixie said. “But I did see his eyes.” 

“His eyes?” Chloe asked. Trixie nodded.

“Yeah, twice. The first time was in the warehouse when that bad cop was trying to kill us. I heard him shoot Lucifer, and I thought Lucifer died. I was hiding, but I could see Lucifer. Then he sat up, and his eyes glowed red. It was so cool, but I sort of forgot about it until later. The second time was when those bad men came here. The first guy flew up into the stained glass and Eve and I took off running. But then she peeked around the post, and so did I. We saw Lucifer jump down. His eyes were glowing red again. Then he took three shots to the chest and didn’t even flinch. That’s when I knew for sure he was the Devil.”

“And…you’re not afraid of me,” Lucifer clarified. Trixie turned to him, a serious look on her face.

“You got shot to save me and my mom from that bad cop,” she said. “Maze said you died and went to Hell to save my mom that time she got poisoned. You got shot in the chest three times and still saved me and Eve. You take care of me and my mom all the time.” Trixie put her hand on his arm. “I would NEVER be afraid of you, Lucifer. You’re my friend.” 

This time, both Chloe’s and Lucifer’s eyes watered. Chloe covered her mouth with her hand to keep a sob from escaping. Lucifer swallowed hard.

“Thank you, Trix,” he said softly. She smiled at him. She leaned forward and hugged his torso. For a moment, he thought of resisting again, but then he heard her words in his head. _You’re my friend._

He hugged her back gently.

Tears ran down Chloe’s face. A part of her, a large part, was so happy that Trixie knew and still accepted Lucifer. But that small part, that guilty part, still lingered in the back of her mind with terrible thoughts. 

_Your daughter handled it better than you did. She didn’t freak out. She didn’t run away. She didn’t nearly kill him, like you did. She didn’t betray him._

The guilt washed over her again, but she forced herself to suppress it. Instead, she reveled in the beauty of Lucifer’s tender embrace with Trixie. She wiped her tears from her face. 

Trixie pulled away and smiled up at Lucifer, who smiled down at her.

“So does this mean I get to see your devil face?” she asked hopefully.

“Absolutely not,” Chloe and Lucifer said at the same time.

“Why not?” Trixie asked. Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other apprehensively. Chloe was afraid of hurting his feelings with an explanation, but he closed his eyes and nodded. He understood. 

“Well, Monkey, because Lucifer uses that face to scare people, and, well, I don’t want you to be scared of him,” Chloe said. 

“I wouldn’t be scared,” Trixe said indignantly. 

“Monkey, you say that, but…” Chloe trailed off. She didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t make Lucifer feel bad, and that was the last thing she wanted. 

“I’ve seen Maze’s demon face, and I thought that was cool,” Trixie said. “Lucifer’s face can’t be that scary.” 

“I beg your pardon,” Lucifer said with indignation. “My face is far scarier than Maze’s. Besides, hers is just half a face. Mine is the whole head. Well, the whole body, but I mainly just do the head.” 

“Really? Cool! Is it all open and sinewy like Maze’s?” Trixie asked.

“No,” Lucifer said, appalled. “It’s more like…burned.” He swallowed hard and looked down, staring into space. 

“Oh, I have to see that,” she turned to Chloe. “Please, Mom? Please? I promise, I won’t be afraid. I know it’s just Lucifer.” 

“No, Trix,” Lucifer said, quietly but firmly. He looked up at her. “It’s best for everyone that you don’t. 

“What do you mean?” Trixie asked. Lucifer sighed heavily. 

“If I were to show you my devil face, it WOULD scare you. A lot. Enough that you probably wouldn’t want to be around me ever again. And if you were scared to be around me, then your mother…” his voice cracked. He took a deep breath. “Well, she’s certainly not going to continue to see someone who terrifies and traumatizes her daughter.”

“You wouldn’t terrify or traumatize me, Lucifer,” Trixie said stubbornly. “Why do grown-ups always underestimate me?”

“I’m not…” Lucifer said, raising his voice. He forced himself to stop, and he looked at Trixie pleadingly. “I just…I have a lot to lose if you’re wrong. Your mother…you have no idea what she’s done for me, what she means to me. I know you’re willing to take the chance, child, but I’m not. I’m not prepared to lose either of you. Do you understand?” Trixie sighed but nodded. 

“Yes, I understand,” she said. “It’s OK, I guess.” Lucifer managed a small smile. 

“Thank you, Trix,” he said. Chloe smiled and put a hand on his arm. He put his hand over hers, and she leaned across to kiss his cheek. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered in his ear. He smiled at her. Chloe hugged her daughter. 

“Thank you for understanding, Monkey,” she said.

“It’s cool,” she said. She looked over at Lucifer.

“So, can I see your wings, then?” she asked hopefully. “Please?” Lucifer chuckled.

“Still the negotiator,” he said. Trixie grinned. “Perhaps later. We don’t really have room in here.” “Don’t have room?” 

“Well, no, I have a rather large wing span,” he said. 

“How big?” Trixie asked. 

“I don’t know, 15, 18 feet?” he said. Trixie’s eyes grew wide again.

“That big? Whoa. I DEFINITELY have to see those,” she said.

“Lucifer’s right, let’s save that for later,” Chloe said. “You wanted to try the hot tub, right? If you want to do that before bedtime, you better go put your swimsuit on.” 

“Cool! OK!” Trixie said. She ran to her backpack, where she had dropped it by the door, and rummaged through it. She found her swimsuit and headed for the bathroom.

Lucifer lifted his head, sensing...something. He turned to look at the balcony, but saw nothing but the leaves from the bushes rustling in the breeze. His unease vanished as Chloe scooted closer to him. 

“Be out in a minute,” Trixie called before slamming the bathroom door shut. Chloe sighed and scooted close to Lucifer.

“Well, that went well,” he said. Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Yes it did,” she said. “She handled the truth far better than I did.” The words escaped before Chloe had a chance to rein them in. She looked down in humiliation.

“Hey,” Lucifer said, using his crooked finger to lift her chin and look her in the eye. “There were extenuating circumstances, remember? Besides, it’s in the past. You love me, and you accept me now, right?” She nodded and sniffed, then gave him a small smile.

“Of course I do,” she said softly as she reached up and stroked his cheek. “I’ll never be afraid of you again. I love you so much, Lucifer.” He smiled.

“And I love you, Chloe,” he said. He leaned in and kissed her, tentatively at first, then deeply. She wound her fingers into his hair as the kiss deepened.

“Oh, my God, can’t you guys stop kissing for two minutes?” Trixie asked, annoyed. “Mom, you’re not even in your swimsuit!” Chloe laughed.

“Sorry, Monkey,” she said. 

“Don’t apologize, just go change! You, too, Lucifer! Go!” Trixie said.

“Fine, we’re going,” Lucifer said, taking Chloe’s hand and tugging her toward the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Trixie and Lucifer try out the hot tub and have a bit of fun after Trixie's revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted this to happen, ever since Trixie got so excited to see that Lucifer had a hot tub on his balcony. This is just a bit of Deckerstar/Trixifer fun. Enjoy it while it lasts. The angsty stuff begins very, very soon.
> 
> Comments welcome!

### Chapter 3

Lucifer adjusted the controls to the hot tub while Trixie fidgeted at the staircase, ready to step in.

“Now?” she asked eagerly.

“Just a moment, urchin,” Lucifer said with a touch of annoyance. “I have to adjust the temperature first. You humans are delicate, children more so. You don’t want to step in and burn a layer of skin off.” He finished his adjustment and hit the power button, starting the jets bubbling. Trixie grinned and jumped eagerly, gripping the staircase rail. 

“Now?” she asked again.

“Test it first,” he said. “Just a foot.” 

“Ooo, it’s warm, but it’s OK,” she said. He nodded.

“OK, go ahead,” he told her. She stepped in and sat immediately, sucking in her breath.

“Wow, it is warm,” she said. 

“I turned it to the minimum, but you probably shouldn’t be in here too long,” Lucifer said, sliding in opposite her. 

“I know, but I’ve always wanted to try one of these. Adults think they’re so cool,” Trixie said, moving her arms back and forth through the jetted water. 

“That’s because they are,” Lucifer said smugly. “Why else would I have one?” Trixie rolled her eyes. 

“Because you wanted a chick magnet,” she said. He chuckled.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he said. 

“Not wrong about what?” Chloe said, entering the balcony and tossing a towel on a chair. Lucifer looked up and caught his breath. Chloe was in a one-piece, sleek bathing suit in silver and light and dark blue. The colors brought out her eyes, and she had put her hair up in a bun, a few wisps floating around her face. She was beautiful. Lucifer smiled and held out his hand for her. She smiled back, took his hand and stepped gingerly into the hot tub, settling next to Lucifer.

“This is nice. Not too warm,” Chloe said, sitting back. 

“Lucifer turned the temperature down for me. He thinks I’m a wuss,” Trixie said. Lucifer tilted his head.

“No, I think you have thinner skin that I do, and your mother would probably strangle me if I boiled you,” he responded. Chloe laughed.

“Yeah, probably,” she said. She reached out and stroked Lucifer’s cheek. “Thank you for adjusting the temperature. It probably feels cool to you.” 

“A bit, yes, but I can handle it,” he responded. He leaned closer to Chloe. “You can warm me up later, Detective.” Chloe blushed and bit her lower lip. Trixie rolled her eyes. 

“Geez, if I’d had known it was going to be like this, I’d have never been team Deckerstar,” she said. 

“I beg your pardon?” Lucifer asked indignantly. 

“For the devil, you’re like, totally sappy around Mom,” Trixie informed him.

“How dare you!” Lucifer said. Chloe covered her mouth to suppress her smile. Trixie laughed.

“Total sap,” she said, splashing him slightly.

“Did you just splash me?” he asked.

“So what if I did?” Trixie said, sending another splash toward him.

“You know who you’re dealing with now,” Lucifer warned. Trixie grinned.

“Yep. A total sap,” she said, splashing him again.

“Oh, urchin,” he said. “Game bloody on.” He sent a huge splash toward Trixie, who squealed and tried to turn away. She splashed him, and he responded with a larger splash. Chloe tried to move to the side in the center of both of them, but it was no use. Lucifer and Trixie dissolved into a frenzy of splashes. Chloe shrieked and held her hands up to protect herself as Trixie and Lucifer went at it. She could hear her daughter laughing, and after a moment, Lucifer as well. 

“OK, OK, enough!” Chloe yelled. Lucifer and Trixie stopped splashing each other. Both were panting and smiling — and completely soaked. Chloe shook her head.

“You guys are both crazy,” she said. Lucifer looked at Trixie, who met his gaze. Lucifer gave her a mischievous grin, and his eyes flashed red. Trixie matched his evil grin with one of her own. They turned and began splashing Chloe, who screamed and held up her hands in front of her. After a second, she began splashing first Lucifer, then Trixie. Soon, all three were splashing each other over and over, laughing the entire time. 

“OK, OK, truce,” Chloe finally yelled. They all stopped. Chloe and Trixie were winded, but Lucifer’s celestial stamina kept him calmer. “You guys are incorrigible.” 

“She started it,” Lucifer said indignantly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Well, I’m finishing it,” Chloe said. Trixie giggled. 

“But it was fun,” Trixie said. 

“Yes, well, half the balcony is wet now,” Chloe said. “Besides, the whole point of a hot tub is to relax. That’s why they’re made.”

“Well, actually, they’re also for f….” Lucifer began.

“Yeah, we get the point, Lucifer,” Chloe cut him off. He grinned at her.

“It’s more fun to splash,” Trixie said. 

“Well, compared to…”

“Lucifer!” Chloe said in a stern tone.

“What?” he looked at her innocently. She tilted her head in annoyance. He grinned wickedly. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. 

“Whatever,” Trixie said. She laid back and put her head against the edge, closing her eyes. “It is kind of relaxing.” 

“Yes, it is,” Chloe said, settling back. She felt Lucifer’s foot rub against her lower leg. She gave him a side glance, and he raised his eyebrows at her. She glanced at Trixie, saw her eyes were still closed, and mouthed to Lucifer, “later.” 

“Right,” he said softly. Trixie opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Huh?” Trixie said. “You said something?” 

“I…” Lucifer looked at Chloe and closed his mouth. “I think it’s almost time to get out anyway.”

“Yes, you shouldn’t stay in here long, Monkey,” Chloe said. “We don’t want you to get overheated.”

“Mom, I’m fine,” Trixie protested.

“Trixie, no arguments,” Chloe said. “You wanted to try it out, Lucifer was nice enough to let you, but if you stay in too long, it won’t be healthy for you.”

“Hate to say it, urchin, but she is right,” Lucifer said. Trixie sighed.

“Fine.” She stood up. “Thanks for letting me try it, Lucifer. Can I do it again tomorrow?”

“I suppose,” Lucifer said. Trixie grinned and moved to get out. “Oh, you’ll want to go shower. Get the chlorine off.” 

“Good idea. And change into your PJs,” Chloe said. “It’s nearly bedtime.” Trixie sighed again. 

“Fine,” she said, getting out of the hot tub. She turned and looked at them. “Don’t think I don’t know that this is just an excuse for you guys to get more make-out time.” Chloe’s mouth fell open in shock. Lucifer raised his eyebrows in surprise, then looked at Chloe.

“Well…” he began.

“Noooo,” Chloe responded. Lucifer looked disappointed as Trixie grinned at them and grabbed her towel. She dried off quickly and walked into the penthouse.

“I better get out and rinse off, too, so I can make sure she goes to bed,” Chloe said. Lucifer grabbed her by the wrist. 

“Don’t rinse off just yet. Just put on the robe,” he said, moving closer to her and lowering his voice. “We can try the hot tub out again once she’s asleep. Only without the swimsuits.” He moved his face close to hers. Chloe opened her mouth to protest, then closed it and smiled.

“Without swimsuits,” she said coyly. “That doesn’t sound very…relaxing.”

“Oh, trust me, Detective…it won’t be,” he said seductively. Chloe grinned and leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him a second time, then gave him a quick peck. 

“I’ll be back soon, then,” she said, kissing him quickly and climbing out. He rose and followed her. 

“Good. You take care of your offspring, and I’m going to get a drink.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tells Chloe about his experience creating the stars, and describes why one in particular is so special and what secret it holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until Chloe and Lucifer start having serious conversations on the balcony. Bring on the angst! Also Deckerstar, so it will be worth it, I promise. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments so far! I appreciate it. Both are always welcome!

### Chapter 4

Chloe walked slowly out to the balcony, where Lucifer was standing in the corner, staring upwards, nursing a glass of bourbon. They were both still wrapped in robes over their swimsuits. She stood beside him and looked up as well. 

“So hard to see them here,” he said. Chloe looked at him, puzzled. “The stars. It’s hard to see them here with all the light pollution. Still, you can see my favorites.” He pointed upward. “That one there, see? The red one. Antares, you humans call it. Took me three tries to make that one. I wanted it nice and red. Finally came out just right. And that one.” He pointed again. 

“The one in Orion?” Chloe asked, following his finger. 

“Yes, center of the belt. I made that one for Mum,” he said. “It’s blue. She liked blue. It was always her favorite color. So I made a bright blue star and put it right in the center there so she could find it.” He took a long drink.

“It’s beautiful, Lucifer,” Chloe said, still in awe. “Orion was always my favorite. I suppose because it’s so easy to see.” 

“Really? Is it?” he asked, looking at her. She turned and smiled at him, nodding. “Well, then you’ll like this. See that one? There, in the shoulder, the bright one.”

“You mean Betelgeuse?” she asked. 

“Well, that’s what you call it,” he said. “That was actually mine. My favorite. The Morningstar.” He finished his drink and looked at Chloe. “Yes, I know that’s not what you all refer to as the morning star. But really, the ‘morning star’ to you lot is actually the planet Venus.” Chloe shrugged and tried not to smile. Lucifer rolled his eyes and set his glass on a nearby table. “Humans.” She chuckled and took his hand as he placed it on the balcony again. He sighed and squeezed her hand affectionately. 

“Anyhow, that was my favorite. The last star I created before I made the nebulas and let them start taking over. I made a few other stars after that, but not like that one. I wanted that one perfect. Bright, shiny, easy to find. I used to stare at it with such pride.” His smile vanished slowly from his face. He leaned forward, his forearms supporting his weight on the balcony wall, but he still held her hand gently. He began to rub the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“After the rebellion, I was awaiting my punishment. I knew Dad was angry, but I didn’t know what would happen. I figured I’d never get to make the stars again, though, so I took a moment on the way to the tribunal to look at that star one more time. I thought, at least I’d have it to see, no matter what dreary task I was doing. I was sure I would see it again. But then, he banished me to Hell,” Lucifer’s voice trailed off. He chuckled wryly, released her hand and stood up straight. “No stars to see in Hell. Not even that one.” 

Chloe put her hand on his arm as he gripped the balcony tighter. She looked up at him sympathetically, but he continued to stare into the sky. 

“For millions of years, I never saw them. I wondered if they were even still there, or if Father had destroyed them all. Then one day, I decided to visit Earth. My first trip.” He smiled, but Chloe could see his eyes shining with unshed tears. “The first thing I did was to look up and see them again. See the stars I created. But I couldn’t find mine. The Morningstar. But then, as I watched, it rose over the horizon. I felt…relief.” He frowned.

“But then, Dad sent Amenadiel to take me back to Hell. He was angry I had left. I told Amenadiel I was just admiring the stars. Well, and enjoying drinking and sex, of course,” Lucifer said. Chloe laughed.

“Of course,” she said. Lucifer’s smile faded again. 

“Dad didn’t see the humor. So he…” Lucifer smiled. “I’ll tell you a secret. That star, the ones the scientists are so sure they’re observing…the truth is, it’s no longer there. Your scientists will eventually say it went supernova about 4,000 years ago. It’s already on their short list of dying stars. The truth is…” He looked down and sighed heavily. Dread filled Chloe, but she couldn’t stop herself. 

“What, Lucifer? What is the truth?” she asked softly, squeezing his arm. He looked at her and smiled, but the unshed tears began to fall. 

“Dad was angry I had neglected my duties, you see. So he…he destroyed it. To teach me a lesson.” Chloe sucked in her breath. 

“Lucifer,” she whispered, her own eyes filling with tears. Lucifer shook his head, but he smiled again. 

“Amenadiel said he regretted it later. Said he was too harsh. That he even learned to control his temper better after that. But what was done was done, and it couldn’t erase the hurt I felt, and the betrayal. I returned to Earth several times afterwards, I suppose partially to defy him and what he did, but I never looked up. I didn’t want to see that the Morningstar was gone. But in further defiance, I called myself Lucifer Morningstar. I needed a last name, and, well…” he shrugged. “Then several years ago…nearly a decade now, I came here to L.A. I landed on that beach, you know the one.” Chloe nodded.

“Yes, I remember,” she said softly. 

“A few days later, I went to that beach with Maze, and she cut my wings off. I was determined to stay, to defy him. But a part of me was so uncertain. But then, the most amazing thing happened.” His voice trembled as another tear escaped. He looked to the sky again. “As I looked to the horizon, this star rose from it. It was my star, my Morningstar. The star itself is gone, but from Earth, you can’t tell. From Earth, my star is still alive, still shining. I rose from the beach, and it rose with me. It’s as if we were both defying him, both asserting our independence. That’s when I knew.” 

“Knew what, Lucifer?” Chloe asked. He looked at her.

“That’s when I knew I was home,” he said softly. Chloe smiled and nodded. She pulled him to her, and he fell into her embrace. He breathed deeply, inhaling her essence, comforted by her warmth and scent. 

“You are home, Lucifer,” she said softly. “And maybe someday, when the time is right, you can make that star again. You can put it back where it belongs.” 

Lucifer pulled back and stared at her.

“I never thought of that. I suppose, if he’d let me…” Lucifer said hopefully. Chloe smiled and stroked his hair.

“I think it might be worth asking, when you’re ready. When you’re both ready,” she said. Lucifer smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you,” he said. She smiled. 

“Thank you, for creating such beauty for us,” she said, looking up at the stars, then at him. She stroked his face. “You really are incredible, Lucifer.” 

“If I ever do make stars again, I’m going to make one just for you. I’m going to make it bright, so everyone can see it everywhere.” Chloe smiled.

“I’d like that, Mr. Morningstar,” she whispered. She leaned up and kissed him gently. He pulled her close and deepened their kiss. 

“Mom?” a small voice said from inside the penthouse. They slowly broke their kiss, and Chloe laughed at Lucifer’s exasperated look.

“Welcome to the world of parenting,” she said. “Interruptions are common.” 

“Bloody hell,” he whispered. Chloe laughed and wiped her eyes as Trixie wandered out to the balcony in her pajamas.

“Mom? Lucifer? What are you guys doing out here?” she asked, walking toward them. 

“Just admiring Lucifer’s handy work,” she said, pointing at the stars as Trixie walked over and stood between them. 

“Which is your favorite, Lucifer?” she asked. She pointed. “I like that one.”

“That’s Mars,” Lucifer said. “That’s a planet. That one wasn’t on me.” 

“I know, but I still like it,” Trixie said. “After all, I’m going there someday.” Lucifer smiled.

“I’m sure you are, urchin,” he said. He began pointing at various stars and telling Trixie their stories, leaving out the story of Betelgeuse’s fate. That story was just for Chloe, at least for now.


End file.
